To Forgive Divine
by Cynmar
Summary: Sequel to "Perchance to Dream", set in same AU. Lili returns with an offer from the Jaridian Peace Movement. Boone/Da'an in a bonded relationship. Complete.
1. Arrival

******  
The damaged shuttle was just barely under the pilot's control, as it sped through interdimensional space toward Earth. It was possible that it's occupants would never even make it, but it was a risk they were willing to take. Their mission was vital to survival, and they had to try to make contact with the right people if they were to save Earth...and Jaridia.

^^^^^

William Boone snuggled down, luxuriating in the softness of his bed, and the nearness of his Companion. Still asleep, he wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling Da'an back against himself, and contoured his body around the Taelon's. Unconsciously he grasped Da'an's hand and sighed at the mental contact it brought, then laughing in his sleep, nuzzled the Taelon's ear. Da'an opened his eyes and smiled in an indulgent manner at his sleeping human mate. He, being Taelon, was not asleep; and Taelons, between themselves, did not frequently engage in such physical expressions of closeness, preferring to establish relationships in the mind/spirit plane. But Da'an had understood his partner's need, and what began as mere indulgence on the part of the Taelon had become a mutual expression of the self, a blending of Taelon and Human intimacies. The contact of body/mind/spirit bringing to both the Protector and Companion a sense of wholeness and unity.

Da'an sent beautiful violet hued scenes of Taelon into Boone's sleeping mind, and watched as his mate smiled softly in response. Then allowing his mind to drop into his mate's subconscious, he shared Boone's dreaming thoughts. Together they traversed a world of their own making, one that expressed in it's symbolic beauty all they hoped for their world, themselves, and each other. Boone stirred, and sighing in contentment, rolled over on his back, still holding his Companion's hand. Da'an withdrew his mind to the very edge of his mate's consciousness, allowing the human to continue his subconscious journey, then engaged himself in meditative reflection. 

In an hour or so, the day period on the Mothership would begin. It had been several months now, since the attempted joining with Vorjak and the Jaridian boarding party in Ma'el's regeneration chamber, and the Taelons were now safely back on board. Da'an and the others had restored the consciousness' of the Taelons in the stasis wing, and using the abundance of energy obtained during the regeneration, had revived them all. The Taelons were still a small race, compared to their previous numbers. But those who were present in this plane of existence were healthy, with the promise of long lives, and the opportunity to work out the other problems that plagued their race. Leading Taelon scientists were already breaking down the components of the Atavan energy, and decoding Ma'el's manuscript, searching for the keys to the synthesis of core energy, which would bring the restoration of their species.

What was most rewarding for Da'an was seeing the change in the Synod's concept of humanity, as a result of the efforts of Boone, Liam, and the others on the Taelons' behalf. The Taelons now saw humans as partners, and had developed a new respect for these they had previously considered beneath themselves. The Synod, to everyone's surprise, had recognized Boone and Liam as members of the Commonality, something that would have been considered heresy a few months ago, and the humans had accepted this as the honor it was intended to be. Liam, due to his Kimera heritage, had been skirting the edges of the Commonality since his birth; but Da'an had taught the young hybrid to shield his mind, and the Taelons had just become aware of his true nature. Boone, of course, had been accepted on the basis of his bond with Da'an, which, although not completely celebrated in every circle of the Commonality, was not causing any dissension.

The Mothership was back in Earth orbit, with a tentative weapons stand down agreement between the Taelons and Earth governments. Negotiations were ongoing, and Da'an was hoping for a more concrete agreement soon. Renee Palmer had proven to be very adept at playing the human political game, and had declared her intention to further the Taelon/Human alliance in any way possible. Skipping the power brokers, she had taken her story straight to the media, exposing to the world the ANA's use of nuclear weapons against a defenseless Mothership; with humans, comatose Taelons, and children on board. The outcry from the public was causing a major political backlash against the President, the ANA, and especially Hubble Urick. Genocide, of any kind, was apparently something the public as a whole, had no taste for. In response, of course, Urick and the politicians had countered by hinting at the atrocities committed by Zo'or and the Synod, but they found themselves at a disadvantage since making outright accusations would implicate many high ranking and powerful humans as well. But they were determined to block any attempt at reconciliation with the Taelons.

Through it all, Da'an had played the supreme diplomat. In the past, he had sometimes felt his own empathy for the human race to be a liability, since it had cost him much of his influence in the Synod; but now, at this crucial moment, it had become his strength. The human public was responding well to him, and his message of partnership between the species. It was a delicate and tense time, but it was Da'an's hope that strong sympathy for the Taelons, and a measure of human forgiveness, would soon allow them to return to Earth where they could begin to rebuild the alliance that Zo'or's madness had all but destroyed.

Zo'or...Da'an's energy form blushed through as he thought of his child. His consciousness had been transferred into a replicated body, much as Boone's had been; but his mind had not yet been fully restored. He had psychologically regressed to a point of plain youthful simplicity; with no hints of the mad, erratic behavior he had so recently displayed. The Taelon healers had declared him to be of no danger to anyone, and believed that the shock of the incident in the Atavan pool had caused the regression. They had no idea if he would ever completely recover. Most people found him to be very engaging now; and he even had a friend, Liam Kincaid. For the first time in his adult life, Da'an's child seemed happy, and yet there was so much potential lost....

Boone moaned in his sleep and shifted restlessly. Da'an, realizing he had transferred his own uneasy thoughts into his mate's sleep, quickly redirected his mind to the beauty of the Taelon gardens at the Embassy, where he and Boone had so often met. It was his hope that they would soon be able to walk in it's moon lit paths again. There had been gardens on the Mothership, though not as special to the Companion as the one at the Embassy. They had fallen into disrepair with the rationing of core energy, but, perhaps, with some care....

As the light levels in the room gradually rose, indicating the approach of the day period, Boone once again rolled onto his side and reached for his mate. Pulling Da'an close again, he opened sleepy eyes; and gazing at the Taelon lying in his arms, pressed a loving kiss on his partner's cheek.

"Good morning, Oh Great Leader of the Taelon Synod", Boone said, teasingly.

"Good morning, member of an inferior subspecies", Da'an slyly replied.

"Hmmm. I never know if you mean that or not", Boone laughed. With a few soft kisses to his mate's lips and a tender caress, the tall man untangled himself from his Companion, and padded into his bathroom to prepare himself for his duties.

Da'an lay motionless on the bed for a moment, ordering his thoughts and his spirit. Then, with a quiet anticipation that was so different from the despair of previous years, he rose to meet another day of living out a dream.

^^^^^

Liam Kincaid finished his third cup of coffee, and listened as William Boone attempted to present their regular morning security update. Granted, these things were never entertaining, but somehow, today, they were really falling short. 

"...and if we are able to work out an arrangement with the human governments again, then Kincaid will be coordinating all matters pertaining to the security of Taelons who would once again be living or working on Earth. As you can see, we have reworked the training procedures. The protocols have been updated and are...."

Boone broke off, seeing that the Synod Leader's mind was obviously elsewhere, and shot a questioning look to Kincaid, who merely shrugged. These morning security briefings had been necessary due to the need to strengthen all security structures after the Jaridians had boarded the ship. Boone had taken over the responsibilities that had been Ronald Sandoval's, and he and Kincaid had reworked all of the security protocols; a massive job, but necessary to ensure that no breaches occurred. With the Mothership secured, they had been making preparations for the Taelon's eventual return to Earth, but Da'an was obviously not in the mood to hear about it today.

"Da'an..., if you don't want to hear the report, we can skip it..."

"I am sorry, Boone. I was just thinking about the gardens."

"The gardens? What gardens?"

"The Embassy gardens."

"You miss them..."

"Yes, I believe I do. I wonder if we could not rejuvenate the Mothership's gardens. We had specimens of so many species, from so many beautiful worlds; some which, I regret, are no more. The Taelon and meditation gardens were extremely beautiful."

"I am sure some of the scientists are working on that, Da'an."

"Yes, but they are scientists, their concern is in the salvation of the species. But a garden, to truly be a garden, requires more. It requires the proper attention and care."

"You need a gardener."

"So it would seem."

Boone, reading his mate's mood, got the feeling his Companion's thoughts were about things more philosophical than a simple home improvement project.

"Da'an, if you're looking for someone who would like to work in the gardens, I think I know just the right Taelon", Kincaid offered. "I gave Zo'or a terrarium as a gift. It's something humans do, give plants as gifts. He's fascinated with it, and cares for it painstakingly every day. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to help put the gardens back in order."

"That is an excellent idea, Major Kincaid, and one full of meaning. We will see what can be done. Now, what were you saying about the training updates?"

Da'an politely listened as Boone explained the updates. Yes, survival certainly was essential, but to truly thrive required so much more. The desperation of the previous years had caused the gardens of the Taelon race to fall into disrepair. They would need tending. He only hoped their human gardeners would be gentle. 

***** 

The message from Earth was urgent. Deep space observation telescopes had picked up an intermittent object travelling in deep space, that was evidently on an Earth trajectory. The UN Security Council had contacted the Mothership to see if the Taelons could shed any light on the matter. The Mothership's tracking devices had long before picked up the signature of what seemed to be a modified Taelon shuttle. The signatures could not be tracked when the vehicle was in ID space, but apparently the craft was having trouble maintaining interdimensional flight. Until more information was available, the Taelons hesitated to panic Earth's governments. 

A quick consultation between the Synod, the Taelon War Council, and Da'an's human security force resulted in a combined decision to try an intercept of the shuttle in question. If the shuttle were to enter within the Mothership's range, a squadron of armed shuttles would be dispatched to bring the unidentified shuttle in--or down.

William Boone notified the UN Security Council of the Mothership's information; and requested, and received, permission for the operation. As the shuttle entered within striking distance of the Mothership and Earth, a squadron was scrambled and set into flight. The shuttle was asked for identification, but all reply communications broke up and were unintelligible. Upon visual examination, it was determined that the shuttle was damaged and would not be able to land accurately, even with escort; so the decision was made to pull the shuttle into the Mothership with a tractor beam.

"I want a full security detail down to the shuttle bay, NOW!", Boone barked at the bridge computer, as he ran off in that direction himself. Meeting Liam at the shuttle deck, he watched as the Mothership precisely guided the damaged shuttle into a hanger. The minute the docking was complete, the shuttle was surrounded with Volunteers, weapons at the ready. "Come out slowly, and with your arms up where we can see them!" Volunteer Bailey called into the shuttle.

As the virtual glass in the front faded to nothing, Boone and Liam Kincaid could see that there were three passengers in the shuttle. One was a Jaridian male, one a female; but the pilot, standing with her arms raised in surrender, was none other than their old collegue, Captain Lili Marquette.

*****

Liam motioned for Marquette and her passenger to keep their hands up and move out of the shuttle. He wasn't going to take any chances, even with Lili. Her last visit to her home planet had not been particularly benevolent, and Liam couldn't forget that it was her Jaridian husband, Vorjak, who was threatening to destroy Earth just a few months ago.

"Come on Lili, you know the drill."

"What about my daugher, she's asleep in the back", Lili hesitated.

Volunteer Tanya moved to the shuttle, and in a few quick motions returned with a still sleeping child in her arms.

Liam motioned Lili and her Jaridian companions toward the door, as the crowd of Volunteers parted to make way. 

"What do you want to do with them?" Liam asked his superior.

Lili looked up, expecting to be confronted by the hated countence of Ronald Sandoval, but instead found herself looking into a pair of familiar brown eyes. Eyes whose light she thought had died a long time ago.

"Boone...." Lili whispered.

William Boone looked sternly at the ex-Marine, his mouth forming a thin line.

"Take them down and put them in holding cells. And make sure they're all wearing neutralizer cuffs. I don't want any shaqarava blasts destroying things around here."

And without a word to his ex-collegue, William Boone turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.  



	2. Questions

"Well, well, well. What have we here. The chicken has come home to roost."

"Oh, shut up Sandoval. That's not even the way that saying goes, and if I had my way, they'd put me in that cell with you...then we'd see who does the best chicken imitation."

"Frankly, Captain, after all this time; I'd welcome the change."

Lili Marquette was sitting in the floor of the cell she shared with her daughter, waiting for someone to inform her of their fate. They had taken a desperate step in attempting to come to Earth, but one that was necessary. It was not their intention, however, to be captured by the Mothership and brought face-to-face with Zo'or, and Captain Marquette was prepared to do whatever it took to see her mission through.

Captain Marquette looked over at the human occupying the cell opposite her. So Zo'or had finally gotten tired of Sandoval and thrown him in the klink. That was some consolation, anyway. The sound of footsteps brought Marquette to her feet, and she waited expectantly as Liam Kincaid, William Boone, and a couple of armed Volunteer guards walked down the corridor and stopped in front of her cell.

"Hey..." Marquette started, in a friendly manner.

"Captain Marquette," Boone responded, formally.

Lili assumed that her colleagues were putting on a front for Sandoval's benefit, so in a defiant voice she asked, "Well, which one of you has Zo'or appointed to do the interrogations?"

Boone continued, "The Synod Leader is going to want to speak with you himself, Marquette. But in the mean time, Kincaid and I will be taking statements from you and your friends, there. Please come with us."

Lili motioned to Ariel, who was playing quietly in the floor. "What about her?"

Boone looked dispassionately at the child, and with his voice registering a complete lack of concern, replied, "She can come with you."

Boone and Kincaid led the way, as the Volunteers escorted Marquette and the Jaridians to separate rooms for questioning. Kincaid went with the male Jaridian, Kuzak. Volunteer Bailey took the female, Tazog. Boone stopped at a door, and gesturing for Lili to enter, followed Marquette and her daughter into the interrogation room. Volunteer Tanya Dru dropped by with some toys to keep Ariel busy, and giving Lili an encouraging smile, disappeared into the corridor.

"So, how old is she?", Boone asked.

"Chronologically, or developmentally? They're not the same. Chronologically, she's only a little over a year old. Developmentally she's two, maybe closer to three, in human terms. She's fairly verbal in Jaridian, and is starting to learn English."

Ariel looked up, realizing that she was being spoken of, and stared intently at Boone. It was then that the protector noticed that the eyes that were so curiously fixed on him were Taelon blue.

"Mommy.....", Ariel pointed at Boone, waiting for her mother to give her a label.

"Uh...Boone, sweetheart. This is William Boone. You've heard mommy talk about him. He was mommy's friend."

Ariel looked inquisitively at Boone, then laughingly shook her head. "Da'an," Ariel insisted.

"No honey, this is Boone."

"No, Da'an," Ariel insisted, and attempted to illustrate her point by raising her two hands in front, then clasping them together.

"Sometimes I really don't understand her. Honey, this is Boone."

Making a concession to her mother's lack of comprehension, Ariel replied, "Boone-Da'an," and went about the business of examining her new toys.

Boone gestured for his ex-colleague to take a seat, and seating himself across a small table, pulled out his datapad to make a recording.

"Hey..." Marquette started, "You're certainly looking official. Look, Boone, we have to get out of here. It wasn't our intention to have Zo'or place us under lock and key. We need a private meeting with the resistance, and maybe Da'an."

Boone punched the record button, and pushed the datapad to the center of the table.

"So, why do you need to see Da'an?"

Marquette looked at the datapad, the red record light blinking, "Is this on the record?"

"You better believe it."

"Then I'm not saying anything." The ex-Marine's eye narrowed and her face hardened as she looked at the man who used to be her friend and colleague. Boone sat back in his chair, his arms crossed and his face a stony mask. "Boone, I don't know how you're still alive, and I don't know what they've done to you, but if you've become some taller version of Ronald Sandoval, then you can...."

Boone suddenly stood up and slammed his hand down on the table, cutting off the Captain's words. Fixing her with a hard look, he leaned in to make his point.

"Don't make accusations at me, Marquette! This is not about me...this is about you! You and your Jaridian mate who came here to destroy the Taelons and Humanity! This is about someone who sold out her own species in order to gain revenge on a dying race! One of whom, by the way, repeatedly shielded her and kept her resistance butt out of the fire, only to be rewarded by betrayal and attempted murder! So don't play moralist with me! When I ask you a question here, you're going to answer it. That's your choice! Understood?"

Boone sat back down in his chair, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in an attempt to regain his composure. His uncharacteristic outburst had frightened Ariel, who was whimpering in the corner. Lili got up to comfort her daughter, thankful for the opportunity it gave her to collect her thoughts. Lifting Ariel into her lap, she sat back down in her chair, and quietly waited for Boone to continue.

"Let's try again. Why do you want to see Da'an."

Ariel laughed at the mention of the Taelon's name. Repeating the hand clasping gesture she had made previously, she shyly looked at Boone. "Boone-da'an", she giggled.

In spite of himself, Boone smiled at the obvious implications. Obvious to himself and   
Ariel, at any rate. But how the child could know was beyond him...

"Look, Marquette. It's safe to talk to me. I'm not Ronald Sandoval."

"Oh. Well..." Taking a deep breath, she decided to risk it. After all, this was Will Boone, the most decent human being she had ever met. Surely he would never turn her over to Zo'or. "Tazog, Kuzak, and I represent the Jaridian Peace Movement. Tazog was made leader after Balvak's death. We came back to Earth to try to establish a working relationship with Humanity and with Da'an."

"Boone-Da'an," Ariel piped up.

"Things are getting bad on Jaridia, Will. It's a military regime. The people have little say, and, well, it's just difficult."

"So how did you go from being the loving mate of a regime leader, to champion of the Peace Movement?"

"How did you go from being resistance hero, to Taelon toady."

She regretted it the minute she said it, but it was too late to recall the words. The two sat and looked at each other in a cold, stony silence. Boone stood up, and picking up his datapad, headed for the door.

"Hey, wait. Are we done?", Marquette asked.

"You and I definitely are. Kincaid will be in in a few minutes." And with that William Boone, the man Lili Marquette had loved more than any other, angrily left the room.

^^^^^  
Captain Marquette knew exactly where the Volunteers were taking them...to the bridge. She had walked these corridors many times and knew them well. But looking around her, she noted that things had changed. There was no sign of the implanted "drone" workers, and the Volunteers who were passing in the corridors would laugh and stop to chat with each other, something that was never allowed in the past. In fact, the Mothership itself seemed to be glowing a brighter blue, and Lili wondered if it was just her imagination. 

Tazog and her friend,Kuzak, walked grimly behind Lili and Ariel. Lili had met Tazog shortly after she went underground, and they had a good working relationship. Vorjak had been very much a military man, and Tazog was like him. In her, Lili had found a sister in arms, someone she felt a kinship with. Her friend, Kuzak, was someone she had only met once before. He was quiet, kept to himself, and Lili was somewhat surprised that the Peace Movement had sent him along with them on this mission.

Ariel looked around, wide-eyed with wonder, as she walked hand-in-hand with her mother. She was a pretty child, with her mother's dark hair, and very little of the Jaridian scaling to mar her skin. And then there were her eyes. Big and blue, and certainly not Jaridian. That fact alone had made her something of a feared outcast in their little community, and it was only Vorjak's position that kept her from being reviled and taken away by the government. With Vorjak gone, though, there was no one left to protect them; so Lili and Ariel had gone underground, and discovered the Jaridian Peace Movement. 

And now they had come full circle, and instead of defending themselves to the High Council, they would be confronting Zo'or and the Synod. Lili wasn't sure that this was an improvement.

As they stepped into the outer rim of the bridge, Ariel gasped, and laughing merrily broke away from her mother. To Lili's horror, the child ran straight to the command chair and climbed up into the occupant's lap. Lili closed her eyes, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come from Zo'or.

"Da'an!", her child called in a happy voice.

Lili's eyes flew open in surprise, as the command chair swiveled around in her direction. There sat her daughter on Da'an's lap, her little arms sweetly wrapped around the Taelon's neck, giving him the biggest hug she could possibly manage.

Lili searched around the bridge. Catching Liam Kincaid's eye, she shot him a questioning look, and received an thin smile in return. She glanced over at William Boone, who wasn't paying her the slightest mind; his warm attention was fully occupied by the little drama unfolding in the command chair. Returning her gaze to Da'an, she searched the Taelon's face for signs of disapproval, but found none there. Stepping slightly forward, Lili ventured to offer an apology to the Taelon, who seemed to have moved up in rank; and made the attempt to bring her child under control.

"Uh, Ariel sweetie, let's not bother Da'an anymore, okay?"

"It is quite all right, Captain Marquette. Ariel and I are well acquainted."

"I.....don't understand.."

Ariel adopted an attitude of patient explanation that her mother sometimes found annoying. "Da'an is Zo'or Da'rhu'shee. Da'an is Liam Da'rhu'shee". Then pointing to herself, "Da'an is Ariel Da'rhu'shee."

Da'an smiled, and reaching out, tenderly cupped Ariel's face in his hands.

"As I said, Captain, Ariel and I are well acquainted. We have a link, formed from the infusion of my energy at her birth. We have been in communion for quite some time."

"Say", Liam Kincaid laughed, "You're becoming something of a career Da'rhu'shee."

Da'an smiled indulgently at his younger protector, and sent his love to him through the Commonality.

"Well, that's better", Liam smiled. 

Boone laughed softly and shook his head at the thought of a three-way sibling rivalry.

"And I'm not taking any of you to Disney World", he commented.

"Boone-da'an!", Ariel gleefully sang, clapping her hands. Da'an blushed and the protectors laughed; as Lili smiled nervously, completely lost.

"Captain Marquette, perhaps you will tell me the reason for your return", Da'an requested, as he carefully put Ariel on the floor and watched her run to her mother's side.

Lili began by describing the conditions on Jaridia which was in a near state of collapse. The negative effects of their long war with the Taelons and their own government's scorched earth policy for neighboring planets had left the people in dire straits. For obvious reasons, they had difficulty establishing supportive relationships with other cultures, and their own natural resources were dying. Food and other essentials were rationed, with the state controlling everything. The people were getting tired, but the penalties for speaking out against the state were extreme and very swift. A Peace Movement had been established, to influence the public to take a stand against the High Council, and seek peace with the Taelons and other races. News of a possible alliance between Earth and the Taelons seemed to strengthen the Taelon position, and would guarantee the extension of the war, something the people of Jaridia could ill afford. With the High Command issuing threats against Earth, the situation was becoming more desperate. The Peace Movement had decided to attempt an alliance with Earth's resistance, and wanted to reestablish their relationship with Da'an, in the hopes of bringing peace and restoration to the Jaridian people.

"And what, Captain Marquette, would induce me to trust you as an ambassador, since our last two encounters were, shall we say, less than congenial?"

"Da'an, I wish I had a good answer for you. I know you believe I betrayed you when I tried to destroy the Mothership. All I can say in my defense was that I was acting as any soldier would in a time of combat. It's in my training. Zo'or moved against my people in a military action, I was responding. As for the other..."

Lili's voice broke off. She looked at her precious child, who had just been sitting in the lap of the being whose energy gave her birth; the friend she intended to sacrifice for her baby. Somehow, there were no words to explain how it had all happened. How could she explain to the Taelon what had happened to bring her to that decision, and how she had been willing to do anything to give her child life. And how could she explain that when she looked into her child's face, she couldn't regret that decision .

Tazog stepped forward, and giving Da'an a Jaridian salute of honor, requested permission to speak. 

"Da'an, I must step forward in Captain Marquette's defense. At the time of her joining with Vorjak, she was under the direct control of the High Command."

"Please explain."

"Captain Marquette was manipulated in many ways by the government. They used certain memory and mind control techniques to gain her assistance in their attempts to discover the secret of ID travel, and used those same techniques to convince her that she must join with Vorjak to save both our species. Captain Marquette did not know until much later that Vorjak's intention was the destruction of both the Taelon and Human races. She cannot be held accountable for her actions during this time, and we hope you will be lenient."

Da'an lowered his head and looked at Captain Marquette with careful regard. He then turned his attention to the Jaridians.

"I have heard that the High Command has used such techniques, and this lends some credibility to your story. However, Captain Marquette is still under indictment for the attempted sabotage of the Mothership. The charges are severe, carrying the maximum penalties; and the Synod is not inclined to leniency. As a result of her actions, we cannot take the risk of keeping her on board. In addition, our recent encounter with Vorjak had made us less than trustful of your fellows,Tazog. You must understand our hesitation in believing you."

Da'an's gaze fell on little Ariel, still looking around her with a wonderment only a child's face can covey. Catching Da'an's eye, she smiled, her Taelon blue eyes sparkling engagingly. The Taelon tilted his head and returned the smile.

"However, the presence of the child changes matters; and so I will arrange for you to remain under house arrest on the moonbase. We will set quarters aside for you and optimize the environment for your needs. If your message of an alliance proves to be true, perhaps the Synod can be persuaded toward a less harsh judgement. But, understand, we cannot afford to be careless."

And with a graceful, but authoritative wave of the Synod Leader's hand; they were dismissed.

*****

Da'an was walking through the meditation gardens in the Mothership, and was surprised at how much improvement had occured in such a short time. With core energy redirected to create a proper environment, and the right amount of care, the plants that had been struggling, were now thriving, though few. Not unlike his own people. Things were slowly continuing to improve with Earth relationships. The Taelons had signed a non-agression pact with the United Nations and pledged good faith and full disclosure in all Human interactions. As a result, Taelon diplomats and scientists may soon be accepted back on Earth. It would take time to regain full trust, but Da'an was confident that such trust could be rebuilt.

He sat down on a bench to admire a particularly interesting tree. As he listened to the wind chimes delicately tinkling in the distance, he found his mind relaxing as he contemplated the garden's rare beauty.

"You are pleased, Da'rhu'shee?"

Da'an looked up into the face of his only child, but instead of the familiar smirk of a few months ago, Zo'or's countenence was that of a youth eagerly awaiting his parent's approval. Smiling, Da'an gestured for his young one to sit with him on the bench, something Zo'or was happy to do.

"You are pleased, Da'rhu'shee?" Zo'or asked again.

"Most pleased, Saa'mim. You have a gift for this, Zo'or. It is most beautiful."

"I have always loved plants. Do you remember how I would bring you flowers from the Cae'le'an fields, when we would walk there?"

Da'an smiled at a memory he had long thought dead; one of a young Taelon and a child, sharing an appreciation of nature's beauty. Yes, his child had always loved growing things. He had been tender, then, and exuberant. So much had happened to change him; and now, to change him again.

"Zo'or, do you remember our home on Taelon?", Da'an asked.

"Of course, Da'rhu'shee. We lived in a very nice home. I especially liked my room on the top floor, where I could see the whole city from my window."

"Yes, Saa'mim. And are you aware of where you are now?"

"Yes. We are on the Mothership, orbiting Earth."

"Why, my child?"

"So that the humans can become our friends."

"And, do you believe the humans should be our friends, Zo'or?"

"I suppose so, Da'rhu'shee. My best friend is a human--Liam Kincaid. I can see no reason why we should not be friends with Earth."

"And do you remember what it was like when we first got here, Zo'or? Do you know?"

Zo'or concentrated, trying to remember, a frown crossing his face.

"It seems...that perhaps it was not pleasant. I remember being afraid. I remember calling out to you, through our bond....you were always there, Da'rhu'shee. I do not know, though, exactly what it was like. But it does not matter, does it? I have you, and my friend Major Kincaid, and my gardens; so it does not matter, does it?"

Da'an lifted a hand and gently caressed his child's cheek.

"No, Saa'mim. It does not matter."  
  



	3. Arrangements

Lili sat on the rock and watched Volunteer Tanya as she tossed a ball back and forth with Ariel. It was their exercise time, when they were allowed to get out of their quarters and go into the gardens, or for a walk. Lili had just finished a brisk walk around the gardens, and was cooling down while her child enjoyed some playtime.

The accommodations on the moonbase were comfortable enough. Lili and Ariel had been given a small apartment, as had Tazog and Kuzak, and within the parameters that were set, they had a certain amount of freedom. But Lili and the Jaridians were never allowed to be together without supervision, and it seemed they were constantly answering questions. Comfort or not, they were still prisoners, and Lili chaffed at the thought.

Of course the Taelons had reason to be suspicious. She had last been involved in some very anti-Taelon activity. And after the Jaridian attempts on Earth, Lili guessed the resistance would be less than friendly as well. It was going to be difficult to prove their good faith, but they had to try. The High Command had every intention of seeing the Taelons and Earth destroyed, even at the expense of the Jaridian people. An alliance was the only chance anyone had.

"You seem deep in thought."

Lili turned to see Liam Kincaid looking down at her, his smile somewhat tight. 

"Yeah...well. A lot's happened...got a lot to think about."

"Mind if I sit?" Without waiting for an answer the young protector plopped down in the grass beside her. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed.

"Ariel seems to be doing well..."

"Yeah. She's great.

"And what about you?"

"I'm okay. I've been better, but I've been worse, too." Lili took a deep breath, trying to release the tension. "Liam...be honest with me....how badly have I blown it here?"

Liam sighed. "I don't know Lili. I guess it depends on how much you mean what you've said. If you and Tazog are really prepared to work with Humanity and the Taelons for the good of all species, I think we've all come to realize that's the main priority. But we have to know that you mean it."

"I'm confused, Liam. I don't understand what's happened, everything's changed. I mean,who do you mean when you say "we"? Cause you don't even talk like a resistance fighter anymore. Do you just work for the Taelons?"

"No, I don't work for the Taelons, but I don't work for the resistance, anymore, either. I work for a different cause, the Taelon/Human Alliance. The resistance fought against the Taelons, and maybe we did some good. But things have changed, I've changed. And I've learned something; our species' futures are intertwined. We have to work together, not fight each other."

Liam went on to explain to Lili some of the changes that had taken place in the last few months: how they discovered the Taelons were dying and how the ANA had wanted to eliminate them. He told her how, in defiance of the ANA, he and Palmer had worked to keep the Taelons alive and try to find a solution for them. He related how Street had solved Ma'el's riddle and led them to the regeneration chamber, and described for her how the Taelons and Vorjak's party, in an attempt to save both species, had entered the chamber for a joining. He told her how the volcano had interrupted the process, and how he and the Taelons had been rescued and brought back to the Mothership.

"The Taelons are healthy now, Lili. Zo'or was seriously injured in the chamber so Da'an is Synod Leader now. With his leadership the Taelons are coming to an understanding of their need for Human partnership. And no one wants war with the Jaridians, but we are prepared to fight if we have to. I think, though, the Taelons are willing to move toward peace."

"I hope you're right, Liam." Lili thought for a moment. "And Boone, how does he fit in all this?"

"Boone started the Alliance. I guess through his relationship with Da'an, he came to understand the connection between our species. He's been working for it ever since."

"Yeah. Boone always took his responsibility to Da'an seriously."

Liam looked carefully at his ex-collegue. "Responsibility. Right. Anyway, it's all about building bridges between us now."

"So why is Boone so angry with me?"

Liam shrugged. "I guess you'll have to ask him that yourself."

"Maybe I'll just do that."

^^^^^

"Security has been questioning Captain Marquette and the Jaridians. What is your opinion of them, William?"

"They say they are concerned that there is a threat to Earth from Jaridia, and that continuation of the war with the Taelons would only further harm the Jaridian people. While I agree that all of that is probably true, I hesitate to fully trust them, Da'an."

"Even Captain Marquette?"

"Especailly Captain Marquette."

"Explain."

"It may be true that Captain Marquette was under mind control at the time she joined with Vorjak and tried to take your life, but that's all the more reason we cannot trust her now. She may still be under their influence, and they may still be attempting to use her to get to us."

"The Earth governments are requesting that we state our intentions toward Captain Marquette, and wish us to account for the Jaridians, as well. Although we have some serious security concerns, I feel it necessary that Captain Marquette stay with us, if we are to ascertain the truth of her return. We may not quite trust that she and Tazog are being completely honest; yet the Synod might be prepared to bargain, if the outcomes are mutually beneficial."

" I understand, and I think that can be arranged."

^^^^^  
Boone was examining the information on moonbase security when the Volunteer announced Captain Marquette's presence. He often made trips to the moonbase, where they were in the process of reconfiguring all of the security codes and access protocols, and on this trip he had asked that Marquette be sent to him so they could talk about the Synod's proposition. She entered the room with a steady walk and a direct gaze, but having served closely with the ex-Marine, he could read the subtle signs that she was somewhat nervous, unsure. Boone waved away the datastream he was working on, and gestured for Lili to sit down.

"Marquette...I've just come from Da'an, and there's good news from the Synod. They are willing to reduce the charges against you and give you a much lighter penalty."

"And...what do I have to do in return for this favor?"

"Nothing. The reduced charges come without any strings attached. However..."

"Aha..."

"However, the Synod is also willing to give you some additional freedoms while you serve out your term...if you and Tazog will agree to assist them in establishing contact with Jaridian outposts. They would like to establish a network of contacts in the peace movement." 

"I can't answer for Tazog..."

Boone looked at his ex-partner, and Lili hoped to see some of the old warmth return to his soft brown eyes. "I know. But what does Lili Marquette say?"

Lili thought for a few minutes. It really didn't seem like she had that much of a choice. But when she looked at the familiar face of William Boone, the situation didn't seem too threatening.

"Deal."

^^^^^

Liam Kincaid was baby-sitting, and although he hated to admit it, he liked it. Lili and the two Jaridians were busy in meetings with Boone and Da'an. Volunteer Tanya, who usually looked after Ariel, was off duty, so he had volunteered his services. He had taken Ariel up to the Mothership, to play in the gardens there, and she was running from place to place, exploring and enjoying herself immensely.

Zo'or had done a wonderful job with the gardens, and Liam tried to come round each day and visit. People often questioned his newfound dedication to Zo'or, but the Taelon was now Liam's friend and, aside from Da'an,Liam was pretty much the only person he associated with. Zo'or had come a long way since the incident in the Atavan pool. He had changed in many ways, and Liam was not going to abandon him now.

It was funny how, during the short time that Zo'or's consciousness was hosted by Liam, the young protector had come to see the ex-Synod leader in a new light. Their forced association had revealed the truth of Zo'or's nature to Liam, and instead of an evil tyrant, what he had found was a frightened young kid. A youth, really, forced into a position of leadership before he was ready; a situation that Liam could definitely identify with. And, Liam thought, in exchange, Zo'or had learned much about him and humanity. Through it all, the two had become fast friends, almost brothers, really. And with Da'an and Boone, and now Zo'or, Liam was beginning to feel less disconnected; almost as though he had a family. The amazing thing was, he knew that Zo'or felt the same way. He, too, was only now beginning to feel connected to others.

Liam looked up as he heard Ariel squeal with delight. Zo'or was in a far corner on his knees, tending to a rose bush; but the Taelon looked up when he heard Ariel, and a smile crossed his face as the child rushed headlong into his arms.

"Zo'or!!" Ariel cried. "Is you!!"

"Ariel? It is you!" Zo'or replied, patting the child on the back.

"Oh, I see you two have met", Liam commented. Ariel and Zo'or exchanged a look between them, and Ariel laughed at Liam, while Zo'or just smiled in an enigmatic way.

"Okay, what have I missed?" Liam asked.

"The Commonality, Liam. Surely you have sensed Ariel's presence? It is slight, but present."

"So you guys know each other through the Commonality?"

Ariel laughed again and shook her head. "Da'an is Zo'or Da'rhu'shee. Da'an is Ariel Da'rhu'shee."

"Right...how could I forget. You guys are connected through Da'an." Liam wondered if Lili realized this. Not likely, since she hadn't realized Ariel's connection to Da'an until just the other day.

Ariel took Zo'or's and Liam's hands, and walking between them, together they explored the garden. Ariel would point to a flower or plant, and Zo'or would patiently name them for her, helping her repeat the names until she said them right. Liam thought what a difference there was between this patient gardner, and the irrational Synod Leader; two opposite extremes of the same personality. Perhaps, one day, Zo'or would find wholeness and balance again.

The trio walked on, exploring the meditation and Taelon gardens; and in general, each pronounced it an enjoyable afternoon.

^^^^^^  
"You must understand our position. We cannot allow ourselves to be at risk, and a verbal promise of good will is certainly not going to sway the Synod in your direction."

"We understand that, Da'an. And we are willing to abide by your restrictions. But it is essential that this war between our people ceases. We can no longer support such a strain on our society."

"I agree. The Synod may be willing to assist you in your quest to seek support from the Human governments, but we would have to know that Taelon interests are not being compromised...."

The discussion went on and on. William Boone watched as Da'an and Tazog hammered out an agreement that would be mutually beneficial to the Taelons and the Jaridian Peace Movement. Watching his mate at work, Boone saw clearly the gift that Da'an possessed. He was, most definitely, a diplomat; and the Taelon seemed to gain a great pleasure from wrangling over slight differences in interpretation, and the underlying meanings of words. He smiled inwardly as he noted a little glint of satisfaction that lit up his mate's eye when he won a point. 

The discussions were really between Tazog and Da'an, with Boone and Lili providing some input from a Human perspective from time to time. The other Jaridian, Kuzak, sat quietly at the table, rarely looking up, and never speaking. Boone couldn't quite figure out what his role was in all of this. As the security chief looked the big Jaridian over, Kuzak glanced up and caught Boone's eye. After fixing Boone with a firm stare, the Jaridian let his gaze slide over to Tazog, and he slightly shook his head as he returned his eyes to Boone.

Boone gave him a questioning look, but the interaction was interrupted by Da'an, who was asking about a point of Human law; and after he answered the Companion, Boone was never able to catch Kuzak's eye again.

The final agreement was reached in a fairly short time. Tazog, Kuzak, and Lili would assist the Taelons in establishing connections within the Jaridian Peace Movement and other dissenting Jaridian groups. In return, they would be given more freedom on the moonbase, and the Taelons would allow them to establish relationships with Earth, under Taelon supervision.

The meeting broke up with everyone feeling satisfied. Everyone except William Boone.

^^^^^  
"You took her where?!?" Lili was more than outraged, she was livid.

"I took her to the Mothership to see the gardens, I told you we were going", Liam explained, firmly.

"You didn't tell me that homicidal maniac, Zo'or, would be there, now did you?"

"Come on Lili. You're not being fair. Zo'or has changed, it's not like it was."

"Look, I don't want my daughter to ever come in contact with that alien...understood?"

Liam followed them with his eyes, as Lili hustled Ariel off, heading for their quarters. One of these days he knew Lili was going to have to recognize the bond her daughter felt with Zo'or. The question was, how would she deal with it? With a shrug and a sigh, he turned down the corridor and headed for the portal. 

^^^^^

Lili was walking in the moonbase gardens. It was the evening period, and she really enjoyed having this extra bit of free time. Tazog and the Synod had reached an agreement, and so, true to their word, the Taelons had given them additional freedoms. Ariel was in bed and Volunteer Tanya was watching her, so this was Lili's time to think and reflect. 

She thought back on the conversation she had some time ago with Boone. Previously, everything had been very strained, and there had been no doubt that Boone was angry with her. Now she hoped that her explanation, and Tazog's account of the mind control she had been under, had helped to restore some of Boone's trust and friendship; something she found herself wanting more everyday. She was hoping for an opportunity for a more personal conversation, one in which she would be able to explain things from her perspective, and she and Boone would be able to regain their friendship. And you never could tell where friendships might lead...

Lili smiled at that last thought, and pushing back a strand of hair, sighed. As she rounded a bend in the path, she saw a tall, familiar figure leaning against a tree, his head slightly bowed. She bit her lip at the timing, which was just too good to be true. Here was her opportunity to really talk to William Boone, to really come to an understanding; perhaps even to reach a reconciliation. She took a deep breath and trotted up to him, tapping him on the shoulder from behind.

As Lili came around the tree, she suddenly realized that Boone was not alone. The slight figure of Da'an rested against his protector's chest, engulfed in the big man's arms. The Taelon rested his head against his protector's shoulder, his eyes closed in a familiarly serene expression. Boone's head was resting on the Taelon's in an intimate seeming way, and he held Da'an's hand in his, an expression of peace and contentment illuminating his countenance.

At the touch on his shoulder, Lili's ex-partner raised his head, and turned toward her. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked in a deliberate way that eerily reminded Lili of a certain Taelon; then focused his brown eyes just past her with a far-off, dreamy gaze. Lili's eyes shifted to the Companion, and she saw that the Taelon was lying quietly in the human's arms, perhaps in some form of altered psychic state.

"What may we do for you, Captain Marquette?" It was Boone's voice, but the words seemed disconcertingly more like Da'an's. Definitely becoming uncomfortable, Lili tried to stammer an excuse to leave.

"Oh, well...nothing really. I mean, it can wait until another time...I can see that I'm intruding.."

"You are not intruding, Captain. We are merely enjoying the garden...together."

Lili was becoming confused, and was annoyed to find herself sputtering out anything that came to mind. "Oh, well, I was just going to say 'hello' to you, Boone... and tell Da'an 'thanks' for the extra considerations and all; but I can tell him later, when he's, you know, awake..."

Boone smiled, and Lili drew a sharp breath as she saw the same smile mirrored in Da'an's face; but this time the words she heard were distinctly Boone's.

"Lili...what's said to me is said to Da'an. We are, as I said before...together."

As realization of his meaning took hold, Lili's world reeled and became disorienting, the gardens taking on a surrealistic feel. She was suddenly having difficulty breathing, and felt as though her lungs would explode from the tension. Muttering something incoherent, she said her goodbyes, and half stumbled, half ran down the path that led to the garden exit. She fumbled through the door, and once outside, leaned against the bioslurry walls, the coolness of the surface bracing her disordered thoughts. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and with it took command of her nerves. 

Attempting to put everything she now knew behind her, she slowly and deliberately walked back through the softly lit corridors to her quarters. With a word of thanks, she dismissed Volunteer Tanya, and looked in on her sleeping daughter. Ariel stirred and awakened, and then looked up with vivid blue eyes that were far too reminiscent of the Taelon she had just seen nestled in the garden with Boone. The child tilted her head and solemnly focused those uncanny eyes on her mother.

Quietly and seriously, Ariel raised her hands and clasped them together in the gesture she had previously used to demonstrate the nature of things to her parent.

"Boone-Da'an," she explained.

"I know, sweetie. I know," Lili whispered. And as she kissed her child and tucked her back into bed, Captain Lili Marquette wiped a stray tear from her eye.  



	4. Trust

"Liam, will Ariel be coming with you to the gardens again?"

"Oh. I don't know, Zo'or. I mean, you know how mothers are...Lili is a little protective, and she wants Ariel to stay on the moonbase where she can keep an eye on her."

Zo'or looked up from his pot of violets. The Terran gardens were a new addition to the Mothership, and Zo'or was very pleased with the new plants Liam had brought him this evening. The African violets had done very well in the garden, but so far the little wild violets were the Taelon's favorites. Zo'or was transplanting some small plants into pots, which he liked to use Earth fashion, to line the paths and sitting areas; while his friend, Liam Kincaid, kept him company.

"Perhaps Captain Marquette would join her?" Zo'or asked.

"Well, you know, she's under some restrictions. I guess that would become a matter for the Synod."

Zo'or tilted his head to one side in a quizzical manner that reminded Liam more of Da'an than the former Synod Leader. "Perhaps you could convince Captain Marquette. You were her friend, weren't you?"

"Yes, Zo'or, but things have changed, and I don't think I would have a great deal of influence right now."

Zo'or stopped digging in the soft brown terran earth, and fixed his friend with a pointed look. "She does not want Ariel to see me, does she?"

Liam sighed. Every once in a while their conversations would skirt around the edge of the immediate past. Zo'or talked a lot about his childhood and youth, his early service as a diplomat, and his life on Taelon, but he never talked directly about his position in the Synod, the Earth mission, or any of the recent past. Liam was never sure how much the Taelon remembered, or maybe chose to forget.

"I don't know, Zo'or. Maybe not."

Zo'or stopped, and putting the potting tools on the bench, calmly rested his hands in his lap. "I understand. She does not like me. I do not think you have always liked me, Major Kincaid."

"It wasn't a matter of like or dislike, Zo'or. We were fighting on different sides of an issue: you for the good of the Taelons, me for Humanity."

"And yet, they are one and the same."

"Well, we know that now. We didn't then."

The Taelon's eye glittered in amusement. Leaning in to Kincaid, he smiled as he spoke in a conspiratorial whisper, "We were two naughty siblings who should have been listening to their Da'rhu'shee. But we will not tell Da'rhu'shee that!"

Liam laughed out loud, and his friend smiled at his response. "You may be right; and no, we won't tell Da'rhu'shee," Liam replied.

Zo'or returned to his plants, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He gently moved a frail little violet into the pot, and after dusting soil around it, began to firm up earth that would provide the nourishment and support that would enable the little purple flower to thrive.

"I believe this little one will do well after all. It just needs the proper support and care."

Zo'or took a towel from the bench, and carefully wiping the dirt from the sides of the pot presented it to Major Kincaid.

"Perhaps Ariel would be allowed to accept this. As a gift from the gardens."

Liam took the plant from the Taelon's hands, and with a slight catch in his voice, replied, "She'll get your gift, Zo'or. I promise."

*****

Da'an stirred against his protector's chest. Slowly he began to separate their minds, their essences; gradually moving through many levels of contact until that which was one, would once again become two. He stopped the process at a point where their minds were in close communion, but not merged; and sensing an irritation in his mate's mood, placed a slender hand on his protector's arm to give him a reassuring touch.

_It appears we have upset Captain Marquette, my Companion._

_It is possible. She was obviously very uncomfortable in our presence._

_*anger* She might consider our relationship....odd; but a human who has borne a child to a Jaridian, is not in a position to judge us._

_Judge? *confusion* I was not aware of judgment. Confusion perhaps, and pain. I believe you and Captain Marquette were close friends?_

_At one time._

_Perhaps she feels the loss of your friendship._

_Maybe, but I am not sure I can trust her, Da'an._

_Yes. I too, wonder. And yet, 'Good nature and good sense must ever join; To err is human, to forgive divine.' This is an encouragement to us; as we fail, we may also strive to demonstrate the divine._

_*warmth, affection* And you, my Companion, are always a joy to me; my very own touch of the divine._

_Am I, William Boone? And yet you seem disturbed by something._

Da'an slowly withdrew his mind's touch and sitting up, opened his eyes to look fully at his Protector. William Boone's soft brown eyes gazed lovingly into his mate's, and yet Da'an was disquieted. Was Boone concerned that their relationship was too....alien? Slowly the Taelon raised a soft hand to his mate's cheek in a tender caress.

"Perhaps, William Boone, our gardens need tending."

*****

"This space can be reconfigured to suit your needs, if indeed you find it a suitable spot to set up your facility," Da'an offered, his gesture inviting examination of a rather large room. 

Boone couldn't help but think that Da'an might have made a good realtor, if Taelons ever owned property.The Taelon had been touring Lili and Tazog around various sections of the moonbase pretty much all morning. The Jaridian's decision to assist the Taelons in establishing contact with the peace movement and anti-war factions would require some base of operations accessible to them and to Lili. With many of the moonbase research programs discontinued, there were quite a few empty spaces to choose from, and the group still had a few to examine. As a matter of fact, the Synod was conducting their own fact-finding tour of the moonbase to determine what future projects they would like to develop here, so practically the entire Taelon governing body was walking around inspecting rooms.

Boone was on hand, as was a Volunteer assigned to guard Lili and Tazog; but Liam Kincaid was supervising Kuzak, who had stayed behind to discuss communications needs with some Taelon engineers. This was Lili's first meeting with Boone and Da'an since the incident in the gardens, and Boone could tell that she was anxiously hoping the long tour would soon end. Ariel was with Volunteer Tanya, having a physical examination done on the Mothership, and that's really where Lili wanted to be.

"Of course, you understand, that all work in such a facility will be under tight security and there will be Volunteers assigned to the program," Da'an emphasized, as he stepped in front of Boone and Lili to follow Tazog and her guard into the room. 

Boone tensed. How many times had he told his Companion to never to allow himself to be cut off from his Protector? Boone pushed Lili aside as he attempted to maneuver himself into a better position.

"Of course, Da'an. We understand completely." Tazog's words, while seemingly conciliatory, held a noticeably menacing undertone.

At the moment Boone arrived in the doorway, Tazog whirled around, and using massive force, managed to knock the smaller Volunteer off her feet. Boone made a dive as the Volunteer's weapon fell to the floor; but Tazog was closer and quicker. In a flash she was up, weapon in hand; and had taken a Taelon hostage.

"Drop your weapon, and out in the corridor, Commander...and I mean now!" Tazog ordered. Boone and the Volunteer obliged, as Tazog held her weapon to Da'an's head. Dragging Da'an with her, Tazog followed into the corridor.

"Now, Da'an and I are going to take a walk to the portal...", Tazog smirkingly announced.

"Tazog, what in the hell are you doing?" Lili hissed.

"What I came here to do, Captain Marquette."

"But ... the Peace Movement.."

"The Peace Movement will be annihilated, Captain. The High Command has no intentions of allowing a group of traitors to undermine our greatest accomplishment: the total destruction of the Taelon race....and their friends."

The color ran out of Lili's face as she realized the truth. She had been deceived again, used again; and despite her best efforts, Earth was still in danger. Lili looked at Boone. Every muscle in the man's body was tensed; his eyes, watching for the slightest opportunity, never strayed from Tazog and Da'an. Da'an stood perfectly still, eyes wide at the imminent danger; fingers tracing agitated patterns in the air. If Tazog wanted to make it to the portal, she wouldn't dare use that weapon yet. Alarms would go off, and every Volunteer in the base would be on top of her in an instant. She was going to have to travel some, with Da'an in tow. A good soldier patiently watches for opportunities.

"Tazog, please. There is no need for this, perhaps we can discuss...", Da'an began. Tazog interrupted with a harsh, uncompromising laugh that left no doubt as to her intentions. 

At that moment. Liam Kincaid, accompanied by Kuzak, rounded a corner of the corridor. Instantly taking in the situation before him, Liam froze, careful not to make a move that would endanger the Taelon. 

"Tazog, what is going on here?" Kincaid demanded.

"The Taelon and I are going for a walk, Kincaid. That's all. And if anyone gets in the way, he will die."

"Tazog, don't do this," Lili tried.

"It's no use, Marquette. Tazog belongs to the High Command. We have suspected for quite some time that the Peace Movement had a traitor", Kuzak explained.

"I am not the traitor, Kuzak. You and those who would cooperate with Taelon scum are the traitors....and you will be dealt with. But enough talk...move, Taelon!" Tazog gestured, pressing the weapon firmly against Da'an's head. The others watched helplessly, as Tazog disappeared around a corridor with the Taelon at gun point.

Boone turned to the Volunteer. "Get reinforcements to the portal room, but make it quiet... we don't want to endanger Da'an. And see to it that the Mothership is locked down!"

After recovering his weapon, he moved to the wall of the corridor, and began hurriedly feeling along the bioslurry.

"What are you looking for?" Kincaid asked.

"An access panel. If we can get inside, the two of us can get to the portal at about the same time Tazog does."

"You mean 'three' ", Lili offered.

Boone quickly looked up at the Captain, and seeing the anguish in her eyes, gave her a weakly reassuring smile.

"Okay, 'three'".

"Four", yet another voice proclaimed. Commander Boone fixed the Jaridian with a penetrating look. Boone remembered Kuzak's attempted warning in the negotiations, but he certainly wasn't prepared to trust him. However, at present there was no better way to keep and eye on him than to bring him along, so he nodded as he went back to his search. "Okay, four."

Locating the panel, Boone pressed his hand on the activation point. A section of the bioslurry wall seemed to melt away, and the four climbed through, into the structure's interior pathways. With as much haste as they could manage in the tight quarters, they made their way to the portal room.

*****

The four arrived at the portal room slightly ahead of Tazog and Da'an. The Volunteers were maintaining a discreet distance down the corridor, ready to move on Commander Boone's orders, not showing themselves for fear of endangering the Companion.

Staying in the interior corridors, Boone gestured for the team to fan out so they could cover the room. 

"Will", Lili whispered. "Kuzak and I are unarmed. We'd be more use to you if you gave us some firepower."

Boone's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened as he looked at Lili and the Jaridian. 

"Please, Will. Trust me."

"I can't Lili. Not yet. You're a soldier....improvise."

The team moved out around the perimeter of the room, stationed themselves at access panels in the bioslurry walls, and waited.

They didn't have to wait long before Tazog came into the room, practically dragging Da'an behind, The Jaridian was irritated that the slow pace of the Taelon had slowed her down so much.

Shoving Da'an in the direction of the portal controls she waved her weapon at him.

"Enter the coordinates for the Mothership, now!"

Da'an drew himself up in his most dignified and defiant pose, and looking Tazog straight in the eye, quietly intoned, "I will not!"

Tazog grabbed the Taelon by the throat, and shoving her weapon into his chest, growled into his ear, "Then you will die, Taelon!"

"Then that is how it must be."

Angered that her threats were having no impact, the Jaridian threw Da'an against a far wall, and turned to the control panel.

"Now!" Boone ordered to the team, and they all crashed through the access panels to surround Tazog, weapons at the ready. Without missing a beat, Tazog whirled around and once again aimed her weapon straight at the defenseless Taelon.

"You're not getting off this moonbase, Tazog, so give it up!", Liam Kincaid ordered.

"You may be right, Kincaid. But if I die, I will at least have the honor of taking the legendary Da'an with me."

Without even turning to look, Tazog waved her arm in a right arc, and fired her weapon. Lili was standing to the right of Tazog and was closest to Da'an. Following the Commander's orders to improvise, she picked up a metal transport crate and hurled it at Tazog, throwing the Jaridian off balance. The violent burst of energy from the Tazog's weapon missed hitting the Taelon in full, but it's force nevertheless sent Da'an hurdling into the far wall. The Companion sank to the floor as waves of blue and white energy cascaded across his form. Captain Marquette ran to his side and crouched down, blocking any further fire with her own body.

In that same split second, Boone and Kincaid raised their weapons, only to be horrified at the sight of the portal glowing behind Tazog. Holding their fire in fear of injuring the occupants of the portal, they were dismayed when one of the researchers emerged. Seizing an opportunity, Tazog shoved the startled scientist aside, reversed the coordinates and disappeared. 

"I'm on it!" Liam Kincaid called out, running to the portal. 

He paused at the sound of Kuzak's voice, "Let me come with you, Kincaid! I know her better than you do. Perhaps I can convince her stop this madness." Liam looked at the Jaridian, and deciding in his favor, nodded as they followed Tazog into the portal, to the Mothership.

Boone rushed over to Da'an, who was shivering and writhing with the surges of energy that ran through his body. "Get a med team to the portal room, ASAP", Boone barked into his communicator. Kneeling down, he took the hand of his still convulsing Companion, then glanced over at the portal, a look of conflict crossing his features.

Seeing his dilemma, Lili put a hand on the Commander's arm. "I'll stay with him, Boone. I'll make sure he's safe, I promise. Unarmed, I'm not much use to you up there."

Boone's eyes narrowed, as he looked at his former friend. Lili's expression was begging her onetime collegue to once again trust her with the being he cherished the most.

"They need your help.You can't help Da'an, so let me stay with him. You can trust me, Will. And Will...check on Ariel for me?"

Boone realized that in placing her child in his hands, Lili was returning the trust she hoped he would place in her. Giving her a nod, and giving Da'an's hand a quick squeeze, the Commander stood up and followed Liam Kincaid and Kuzak into the portal.

******  
Arriving on the other side of the portal, Commander Boone immediately sent out a page.

"Kincaid. Go."

"Update."

"She's trying to make her way to Deck D, Commander. The computer's got the Mothership on lock down, but we have another problem."

"What's that?"

"She's got Ariel."  



	5. Allies

Boone met Liam and Kuzak at a corridor intersection, and together they made their way to Deck D. "Fill me in...how did she get Ariel?" 

"As soon as the Mothership went on alert, Volunteer Dru left the medbay to take Ariel to a secured room. Tazog came out of the portal at the same time. She nabbed Ariel, and dragged her off towards Deck D. The Volunteer didn't fire, because she didn't want to endanger the child."

"Deck D...what all is on Deck D?" Kuzak asked.

"Various laboratories, the computer core and.....auxiliary control."

Boone stopped and looked at Liam. Simultaneously, the two protectors broke into a dead run, with Kuzak right behind. After travelling what seemed to be miles of twisting corridors, they arrived at the entrance to auxiliary control, only to find that the door had been sealed by an energy barrier. Boone opened his global and hailed the bridge.

"Bridge here, Volunteer Bailey."

"Bailey, what's the status there...."

"We're locked down tight, Commander, with guards in place."

"No, what I mean is...."

At that moment a shudder went through the ship and a whining sound was heard. Both men groaned in realization that the ID drives were being powered up.

"Bailey, who's powering up the drives?"

"Not us, Commander...."

At that moment, Ja'tan's face appeared on Boone's global. 

"Commander, I do not seem to have control of this vessel."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Ja'tan. I think Tazog is controlling it from auxiliary. Aren't the new security protocols working?"

"They must be faulty, Commander. The ship has logged that it is under the control of a Taelon."

"Ja'tan, this is Kincaid. Whose energy signature is the ship allowing to access?"

"According to the logs, the ship is under Da'an's authority. As Synod Leader, he outranks me. I cannot override."

Liam looked at Boone. "She's used Da'an's signature through Ariel to access the ship's controls."

"You're right, Liam. Ja'tan, as soon as you get a course, let me know." Boone closed his global and looked intently at the Jaridian. "Do you have any idea where she's planning on taking us, Kuzak?"

"It could be any number of outposts, and possibly even Jaridia itself. I gather from this action and some conversations I overheard, that her mission is to man this vessel, then bring it back to Earth as the instrument of your planet's destruction."

"Sneaking in the backdoor?"

"Not really. We simply have not been able to make Taelon ID technology compatible with our own. The government would take great pleasure in using the Taelon's premier ship against their new allies, then making it their own. It would seem to them great point of justice."

"Well, I have no intention of becoming the High Command's object lesson.We have to stop this ship and regain control", Boone insisted.

"But the computer's reading Ariel as Da'an. We can't take control from the Synod Leader, and it requires Synod approval to break the security protocols. And the majority of the Synod are on the moonbase."

"Wait. We have backups of all the old security protocols. If we uploaded them back into the computer core..."

"Then Zo'or would outrank Da'an..."

"Do you think he'll do this, Liam?"

"We can only try."

"Good. You go talk to Zo'or, I'll handle the computer. I'll meet you on the bridge."

******

Da'an drifted in and out of consciousness as the energy neutralizer field hummed in an effort to disperse the random energy cycles that still played across the trembling form of the former North American Companion. Captain Lili Marquette sat at the Taelon's bedside, keeping the promise she had made to William Boone. She sighed as her mind went back to the scene in the gardens the other day. She could not forget the look of contentment on Boone's face as he held Da'an in his arms and shared his mind with the Companion. Obviously much had transpired between the Taelon and the Commander since Lili's departure. 

Boone and Da'an had always been drawn to each other, that was obvious from the start. But in all the times Captain Marquette had chided Boone for his "relationship with Da'an", she never expected that such a relationship could become so...well...intimate. And yet, now that she thought about it, the clues were there early on. Boone's quiet insistence to Jonathan Doors that Da'an, and Da'an alone, should be granted the benefit of the Liberation's doubt. His anger when Doors accused him of becoming too 'enamored' of his Companion. The catch in his voice as he called Da'an back from the void. The way he held the Taelon's hand when he returned from the void, and, again, when he was lying ill with the Jaridian bacteria. All indicators that he was becoming very connected to the Companion even then. 

She still didn't know how Da'an had saved Boone's life, or what had happened between them that cemented the bond that was already there. Only that Boone had been Lazarus, and Da'an had saved him from Zo'or. But from what Liam had told her, William Boone had been secretly working on his Alliance Underground since a few months before the crackdown. He had told no one about it, Human or Taelon, and had only revealed himself to Da'an when the diplomat was arrested for treason and Boone had to rescue him from Zo'or's manipulations. Since then, the two had apparently become increasingly closer. So close, in fact, that only a few days ago Captain Lili Marquette had embarrassed herself by intruding on them in the gardens.

An increase in the intensity of the neutralizer field's incessant hum caused her to glance at the Taelon. Da'an lay very still, the ripples of uncontrolled energy surging across his body; his face, as it so often was, a quiet mask. She shook her head and softly laughed. Da'an had a way of engaging you, that was certain, and in spite of herself, Lili had found herself growing fond of the Companion. She wondered what it was like for Boone, being so closely tied to this unique being, mind and spirit. She had touched on that experience once...twice if you counted Ariel's birth...

Ariel. An overwhelming panic ran through her at the thought that her daughter might be in danger. She closed her eyes and breathed a little prayer for her child as she whispered her name.

"Do not be concerned, Captain. Ariel is well, although mildly afraid. I have assured her that all will be well."

Lili opened her eyes to see Da'an giving her a weak but reassuring smile. "Thank you, Da'an. It seems you and I are destined to be bound together one way or another. I wish I could explain..."

"There is no need, Captain Marquette. We have all behaved in desperate ways in the last few years. What we must now see...."

A particularly forceful surge of energy cut off the Taelon's words, as his body shook and shuddered under it's influence. The fragile form of the Companion convulsed with such intensity that Lili was almost afraid it would tear apart. As the violent episode subsided and the last tendrils of the energy snaked across the Taelon's body, Captain Marquette gently reached through the field and took the Companion's slender white hand into her own.

"Thank you, Lili." Da'an whispered, as unconsciousness once again claimed him.

"It's the least I can do, Da'an. For you, and for Will."

******

When Liam arrived in the gardens, Zo'or was standing stock still in the middle of the largest arboretum, an intent look on his face.

"Liam, the ID drives are being engaged."

"That's right, Zo'or. We have a big problem, and we need your help."

Zo'or lowered his gaze to meet Liam's. "I fail to see how I may be of assistance."

"Zo'or, the ship's being hijacked by Tazog, the Jaridian who came here with Captain Marquette. We think she's attempting to take it back to Jaridia and that she wants to use it against Earth. Of course, the Jaridians won't spare Taelons, either."

"I still to not comprehend what you might need of me."

"We need you to come to the bridge and take command. Boone is altering the security protocols again, so that you will have command clearance. We need you to stop the ship." 

"I am but a humble gardener..."

"Now, but that wasn't always so, Zo'or. Don't you remember? You were Synod Leader."

"No. I would not be Synod Leader. I could not."

"You were Synod Leader, Zo'or...and you commanded this ship."

"You are mistaken."

Zo'or turned and began furiously arranging pots around a sitting bench. Exasperated, Liam began pacing the walkway, trying to find a way to make his friend understand, trying to help him break through his self-imposed barriers.

Suddenly the protector turned, and grabbing Zo'or's hand, raised his own in an offer to share. "Look, Zo'or, look. Let me share with you something of who you were." 

An uncomfortable Zo'or looked at his friend, hoping to find an excuse to refuse. Seeing that Liam was resolute, he hesitantly and slowly placed his palm against the protector's, entering into a sharing. The Taelon's eyes closed, and he blushed in astonishment at the images Liam Kincaid was projecting into his mind. After some seconds, he broke the connection, an oddly perplexed look passing over the Taelon's face. "I must discuss this with Da'rhu'shee..."

Liam watched as Zo'or's expression became closed, indicating that he was communing through the Commonality. After only a few brief seconds, his eyes abruptly flew open, a startled look appearing on his face.

"And..?" Liam asked, hoping that Da'rhu'shee had been up to the challenge.

"Da'rhu'shee says it is time I tended to my own gardens..."

Liam sighed. Sometimes Da'an was just far too much like Ma'el. "What exactly did Da'rhu'shee mean by that, Zo'or?"

Zo'or's eyes narrowed as he regarded his friend closely. "It means that I must now grow. As a seed has died to form this tree, so I have died to myself. But now I must grow into that which I need to become."

"And that means..."

The Taelon's eyes glinted, as he squared his shoulders and met his friend's challenging gaze.

"That means I am aware of a short cut to the bridge. Come Major!"

*****

When Liam and Zo'or entered the bridge area they found Boone, Ja'tan, and some of the Taelon engineers busy uploading the old security protocols into the Mothership's computers.

"How's it goin'?", Liam asked.

"Almost done." Boone looked up to meet Zo'or's eye, pressing him. "Zo'or, you know what we need?"

The Taelon lifted his head in a proud, authoritative gesture that was reminiscent of Zo'or, the Synod Leader. But when he addressed the human, his manner carried none of the smirking condescension so characteristic of his former self.

"Indeed, I am fully aware of the situation, Commander Boone."

"Very well then, Zo'or. We'll be ready in a moment."

William Boone gave the Taelon engineers the last of the data chips, and turned to Zo'or, a softer, more personal note in his voice.

"Zo'or...Da'an..."

Zo'or smiled in reassurance at his parent's protector and mate. "Yes, I too am aware of Da'an's suffering, William Boone. When this is over, together we will bring him encouragement and comfort." 

Boone looked into Zo'or's eyes and felt a sudden, unexpected kinship. But as he opened his mouth to respond, the computer console lit up in an array of new patterns, and the engineers nodded their readiness to the security chief. "Zo'or, If you will take your place at the command chair..."

Liam watched his friend carefully, as Zo'or approached the throne-like chair that had been the symbol of his authority over all Taelons. After only a second's hesitation, the Taelon gracefully ascended the chair, and looking completely at ease, nodded to Commander Boone that he was ready.

"Zo'or, we're going down to Deck D. When the upload's done and we give you the go ahead, take this ship back from that damn alien."

Zo'or tilted his head and looked quizzically at the commander's choice of words, then smiled as their eyes locked in understanding. As the two protectors exited the bridge, Liam turned and gave his friend the thumb's-up, which the Taelon did his best to acknowlege.

Rejoining Kuzak and the Volunteers at the entrance to auxiliary control; Liam, Boone, and the security detail got into positions and waited for the bridge crew to give the signal. After what seemed to Liam to be an eternity, Boone's communicator beeped, and Ja'tan's voice was heard.

"The upload is complete, Commander." 

Taking a deep breath Liam signaled the team to ready themselves. Leaving his communicator on to monitor the bridge, Boone gave the word. "Go, Zo'or."

With quick and deft movements, Zo'or activated the computer's Taelon interface, and entered a series of commands.

"Signature ID, Zo'or, recognized...Security level six clearance," the computer's impartial voice intoned.

"Computer, report on energy signatures in auxiliary control."

"Reading two beings. Reading energy signature, 'Da'an' and one unknown signature."

"Analyze unknown signature type."

"Unknown signature is Jaridian."

"Analyze proximity of Jaridian signature and signature Da'an."

"Signatures are approximately 2.66 meters distant."

"Computer...activate energy shield to isolate signature Da'an from Jaridian signature. Then immediately return navigational controls to main bridge."

"Shield activated. Returning navigation to bridge."

A roar of rage was heard from within the auxiliary control, as Tazog fought to regain command of the ship. 

"Jaridian signature is attempting to breech security shield around signature Da'an", the computer informed."

"Increase shield levels as needed. Reset course on these coordinates....". Zo'or's voice was calm and commanding.

"Zo'or, we're ready to move", Boone informed the Taelon.

"Computer...override security measures at auxiliary control"

Within seconds the energy shields that sealed the doorway deactivated. Tensing for the conflict to come, the team prepared to enter auxiliary control; only to be met by Tazog, who appeared in the doorway, weapon blazing.

*****

Liam Kincaid hit the floor, and rolled out of the path of the weapon's blast. Looking around, he saw several of the Volunteers go down. Boone had dived behind one of the corridor's support ribs and was returning fire, so Liam crawled over to another one of the ribs and took aim. The heat of Tazog's weapon filled the air, as she sprayed the area in front of her. The Volunteers left standing dove for cover as Tazog grabbed one of the wounded Volunteers, and pulled him up in front of her to use as a shield. Dragging the man with her, she slowly began to back down the corridor, as the protectors and Volunteers held their fire, penned in their places by Tazog's random shooting.

"Tazog, you're out manned and outgunned. You can't make it out of here", Liam warned.

"Maybe not, but I will go down with the knowledge that I took as many traitors with me as possible."

Stopping at the entrance to the computer core, Tazog blasted a hole in the sealed entrance, and slowly began to back in with the Volunteer still shielding her.

"We can't let her have access to the computer core!" Liam called out.

"Tazog. You can't do this..." Boone's voice was hard and determined.

"Then someone will have to stop me, human." 

At that moment, a weapon blast slammed into Tazog from behind, the Jaridian's body shuddering under it's impact. She dropped the moaning Volunteer and stood stock still, a look of agony crossing her scaly features. As the humans watched in horrified fascination, the weapon's energy discharge triggered a hypermetabolic response in the alien's physique. The Jaridian's body burst into flames, and Tazog self incinerated, leaving only a pile of cinders where she once stood.

"So be it, Tazog." Kuzak said, in a voice devoid of mercy. The Jaridian emerged from the computer core room, and walking to the entrance way that Tazog had only recently occupied, threw his discharged weapon down on the floor beside her remains.

"What the..." Boone and Kincaid exchanged looks, then crossed the corridor to study the would be hijacker's unexpected assassin. 

"I thought this might be her next target", Kuzak offered. "So I took the liberty of recovering a weapon and securing this area. I hope you don't mind, Commander?" 

Boone offered a bemused smile. "I think we can get over it, Kuzak."  
  



	6. Resolutions

Lili walked yet another lap around the room, waiting for the portal from the Mothership to activate. Stopping, she impatiently tapped her foot, then sat down on a bench. As she checked her watch for the sixth time, she uttered a mild curse at the seemingly endless delay. Volunteers had only moments ago given her an update of events on the Mothership, and the news that Ariel had been in danger was making her crazy. She would not be satisfied until she had her daughter safely in her arms once more. Unable to stay still for long, she stood back up and resumed her restless pacing.

The hum of the portal halted her steps, and she eagerly turned as three figures emerged from the portal's glow. As Ariel ran to her, Lili stooped, and scooping the child up into her arms, smothered her with kisses. Ariel giggled and hugged her mother tightly around the neck, obviously in fine shape.

"Oh, sweetie...Mommy is so glad to see you!"

"Ariel's glad, too, Mommy."

As she looked into her child's face, Lili began to thank her friends for their attention to her rescue. "Guys, I don't know what to say. If anything had happened to Ariel..."

"It is impossible that harm should come to the child. I would not have allowed it, Captain Marquette." Lili's head snapped up at the crisply familiar sound of the Taelon's voice, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinized him. "Zo'or..", she breathed, and drew her daughter tightly to her.

Zo'or tilted his head upwards in a familiar gesture, and smiled at the ex-marine. Ariel laughed, and breaking away from her mother, flung herself into the Taelon's arms.

Lili gasped in horror, and jumping to her feet, started toward the Taelon, but she was halted in her tracks as Liam Kincaid's restraining hand firmly caught her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go, Liam...Ariel." Marquette struggled against her friend, who placed himself in front of her and gave her a sharp shove backwards.

"Lili, stop!" Liam firmly commanded her. "Ariel is perfectly safe with Zo'or." 

The Captain's eyes narrowed as she muttered to her friend, "Tell him to let her go, now." 

"Lili, if it hadn't been for Zo'or, Ariel would have been badly hurt, or worse,up there. He protected her, so I think you at least owe him a word of thanks. Even if you don't want to acknowledge their relationship."

"What relationship? I told you I don't want Zo'or around my daughter!"

Ariel fixed her mother with a cross look, and then transferred her gaze to the Taelon who was holding her in his arms. Returning to her mother, Ariel rolled her eyes and adopted that superior attitude that annoyed her mother so much. The child sighed, and as if repeating a lesson for a dull student, intoned, "Da'an is Ariel Da'rhu'shee. Da'an is Zo'or Da'rhu'shee." She then smiled a fetching little smile, and turning her big blue eyes to Zo'or, lovingly patted the Taelon's cheek.

Lili frowned, and sighing in exasperation, turned to Liam Kincaid for enlightenment. Liam chuckled at her irritation, and patted her arm consolingly. This, he knew, was going to come as a blow.

"Ah, Lili. 'Da'rhu'shee' means 'beloved parent' in the Taelon language."

Lili shook her head, trying to process this tidbit of information, then her eyes went wide as realization struck her. "Do you mean...I mean...Ariel can't possibly think..."

"What, Lili? What can't she think?" Liam asked, determined to push this thing through.

"Do you mean she considers Zo'or to be her...her...."

"Sibling, would be the correct word, Captain. And while such a limited human term may overstate the case, there is, in fact, a certain connection", Zo'or offered with a slight smile.

Lili nervously pushed her hair out of her eyes, and sank down on the bench. "Oh, no", she muttered. "No..."

"Zo'or! Ariel like her flowers..." and the child began a mostly one-sided conversation with the Taelon.

Liam Kincaid sat down on the bench beside his overwhelmed colleague. "Well, while you're sorting through it all, you should know what happened up there. Tazog was using Ariel to register Da'an's signature and control the ship. One of the first things Zo'or did when he regained control, was to activate an energy shield to isolate her and protect her. Otherwise, Tazog could have continued to use her....and endanger her."

"How did Tazog know she could use Ariel that way?"

"She was on the bridge the first time Ariel made her Da'rhu'shee announcement, remember? She understood Ariel's connection with Da'an."

Lili looked at the Taelon, who was calmly holding a chattering child in his arms. He seemed assured, self-possesed; but without the extreme arrogance that had characterized him before. As he held the squirming bundle, Zo'or's blue eyes would occasionally light up when Ariel would talk about his gardens. And when he could get a word in, his voice was softer and less acidic than the Captain remembered. This was certainly behavior that was atypical of the proud, haughty Synod Leader she'd known before.

Lili slowly got up and approached the pair, never letting her eyes stray from the Taelon. Taking Ariel into her arms she stood close and looked the Taelon directly in the eyes. Lili took a deep breath, and then quickly exhaled. "Zo'or, I want to thank you...and I truly mean that."

"That is not necessary, Captain. I only did what was necessary." As he spoke, Lili noticed a difference in the Taelon. There was a spark in his eyes, and where Lili was used to seeing a condescending smirk, there was a genuine smile instead. Ariel laughed and clapped her hands. "Ariel is happy!!" she proclaimed to the world.

Lili smiled tentatively at the Taelon who had so often been her sworn enemy, and then hugging her wriggling daughter to her breast affirmed, "So am I, sweetie. So am I."

*****

Da'an was seated in the command chair rapidly processing information though a datastream. It had been some days now since the hijacking, and the Taelon was now well enough to resume his duties in a limited capacity. He was analyzing the ship's logs when Commander Boone escorted Kuzak into the Taelon's presence. Kuzak gave Da'an the Taelon salute of honor, and then paused respectfully to await the Synod Leader's attention.

Gracefully waving away the datastream, Da'an inclined his head, and slowly blinked his eyes as he regarded the Jaridian who had been so instrumental in returning the Mothership to the Taelons.

"It would appear, Kuzak, that my people and those of Earth owe you a great debt of gratitude."

"I did my duty the way I saw it, Da'an."  
  
"Then, am I correct in assuming that you wish to continue this effort to form an alliance between our species?"

"You are, indeed, correct. The Peace Movement has been discussing this for quite some time, even before the decision was made to send Captain Marquette as our emissary. We were greatly surprised when Tazog insisted on representing us. She had not previously been a very strong supporter of such an alliance. We subsequently received information that led us to suspect that she was secretly aligned with the High Command, so I was sent along to protect our interests. Nothing is served by continued violence between our people, Da'an. Those who would promote it are, in the opinion of the Peace Movement and myself, the true traitors to their race."

Da'an's gaze shifted from the Jaridian to a point in front of him, and he closed his eyes as if in profound contemplation. Stepping slightly forward, and with slight uncertainty, Kuzak cleared his throat in an effort to continue. "May I ask, Da'an, what is the Taelon race's intention toward the Jaridian people?"

Da'an opened his eyes, and tilting his head toward the Jaridian, regarded him from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, with an air of dignity and authority, he rose, and descending from the command chair approached Kuzak. Standing in front of the big Jaridian, he looked into the eyes of his ancient enemy. With a slow blink and a quiet smile, the Taelon reached out his hand and turned it palm up, in the ancient Taelon gesture of friendship. Kuzak looked down at the slender white hand, so unlike his own. Returning the smile, he placed his big, rough warrior's hand on the Taelon's delicate one.

"May this, then, be the eventual path of our peoples," Da'an solemnly spoke.

"Indeed, my friend," the big Jaridian agreed.

******

Days had passed since the hijacking incident, and as a result of the surprising actions of Kuzak, the Synod was uncharacteristically eager to see an alliance established with the Jaridian Peace Movement. A communications center would be established, with Lili and Kuzak acting as contacts between the Peace Movement and the Taelons. After some wrangling, the two settled on a big room in the heart of the moonbase which would become the communications and operations center for the Taelon cell of the Jaridian Peace Movement. Lili was standing in the middle of this room contemplating where to move the boxes of office gear that just kept arriving from nowhere, when William Boone appeared in the doorway.

"Lili, we need to talk.."

Becoming instantly uncomfortable, Lili began to occupy herself by moving boxes from one side of the room to the other. She and Boone had not had a real conversation since she had arrived here, and after the incident in the gardens, Lili was nervous as to where this might be leading.

"Oh, uh, I'd love to Boone, but I have to...um...clean up this room. If we're going to set up a communications center, you know..." Lili stammered, as she shoved at a particularly stubborn box.

"Look, I know you were wanting to discuss something the other day in the garden. So,what did you want to talk about?"

"It wasn't important....besides, you were...occupied. Um...I didn't mean that sarcastically...or literally." Lili's winced and her face flushed a bright red at the confusion in her own words.

William Boone chuckled in amusement and handed her a box. "Okay...maybe I should start, then. Captain Lili Marquette, I owe you an apology."

Marquette stopped moving the furniture that was suddenly in urgent need of rearranging, and turned to the former resistance fighter. With a little shrug and a shake of her head, she looked Boone in the eye. "What for?"

"I made assumptions about what happened with you. I assumed that you joined with Vorjak voluntarily, and that you had sold out to his policies. I didn't trust you and assumed that you were here to help the Jaridians against us. I should have known that, no matter what you believed about the Taelons, you would never sell out your own people. You've fought too hard to protect them. So, I apologize."

"And, about the sabotage of the Mothership...?"

"Yours or theirs? I don't have any right to judge your actions. I almost did the same thing for a much less noble reason. You were doing what you thought was right at the time. It's past history, now. We'll leave it at that, okay? Besides, I owe you for staying with Da'an. It was difficult for me to leave him like that, but knowing you were with him was a great comfort." 

Lili looked away, contemplating a box in the corner of the room, and nervously shuffling her feet. "Oh. Uh, well...that was nothing. Besides, you returned the favor with Ariel."

Boone smiled warmly at his friend, and held out a hand. "Friends?"

Lili looked up into the warm brown eyes of her friend and colleague. She laughed and shook her head. Friends...well, it had never really been anything else, even if she had once hoped for more. And she could never stay upset with William Boone for very long. She clasped his hand, and with the other fist, punched him in the arm. "Friends."

"So what did you want to say to me in the gardens?"

"I just said it. Now help me move this table, and tell me all about you and Da'an."

*****

"Zo'or...look!!" Ariel squealed with delight, as she jumped up and down, attempting to reach a pot of purple flowers perched on a ledge. "My viwets!!!" Ariel stood on tiptoe and pulled at the pot which began to tip precariously. With surprising agility, Zo'or moved to the child, caught the falling planter before it touched bottom, and placed it safely on the walkway.

"Yes, Ariel. Those are exactly like your violets. You are taking good care of them, are you not?"

"Oh, yes...Oh, look...", and with an excited giggle, she was off again, exploring some new marvel of the Terran gardens.

Liam sighed as he plopped down on one of the benches. "I don't know, Zo'or. I think I've decided that babysitting is a bit...well.... strenuous."

Zo'or looked intently at his friend, and smiled. "You know, I do believe that to be the case. But I am gratified to know I am not the only one who finds it so." Zo'or moved the pots of violets behind the bench, making their fragile blooms less accessible to little fingers. "I am pleased, however, that Captain Marquette has relented and is allowing Ariel to visit."

"Well, I think we finally got through to her."

A crash from the other side of the gardens announced that Ariel had found other pots sitting precariously on other ledges.

Liam sighed, and leaning against the tree, crossed his arms as he studied his friend. Zo'or had changed since the hijacking. The retiring gardener had been replaced by someone much more confident and assured. Confident and assured, but not haughty and proud. Well, at least not continuously, although flashes of the former Synod Leader were certainly beginning to emerge. Liam hoped that his friend was at last finding the balance his life so desperately needed.

Zo'or straightened up from his rearranging as another excited squeal suddenly arrested his attention. Liam laughed at the look of concern the Taelon was registering, as he listened for an accompanying crash. "So, tell me..." Liam ventured. "Which is the real Zo'or? Humble gardener, or commanding leader?"

Not hearing any other alarming sounds, Zo'or sat down beside his friend and regarded him thoughtfully. With a sly smile playing across his lips, he confidently answered, "Both, Major Kincaid. Both."

******

Boone found the message from his mate in his quarters. Da'an was going to the moonbase to rest in the Taelon recreation and Boone was invited to join him when his duties permitted.

Boone smiled. Da'an often went to the simulator when he felt a need to reconnect with his origins, but Boone had never been invited to come with him, and he respected that. He assumed that Da'an needed the time for personal and private meditation and contemplation. But now his Companion was requesting the presence of his human mate, and Boone was gratified.

Arriving on the moonbase, he checked in with security then made his way to the deck that contained the simulation room. Pressing his access codes into the lock, he entered the Taelon recreation, not quite sure what to expect.

The scene that greeted his eyes was one of breathtaking, exotic wonder. A virtual tropical paradise surrounded him, with vegetation in every shade of pink, purple and blue. An alien sky of mauve hues floated above. It was about twilight, it seemed, and the moons of Taelon were barely visible in the dimming sky. The alien beauty of the place was overwhelming and Boone stood in the entrance, his gaze attempting to take it all in. Seeing a path through the brush, Boone followed it, stopping many times to examine some interesting and exotic plant; or to listen to the sound of an animal scurrying in the bushes, some alien bird calling in the trees.

As he rounded a bend in the path, he stopped still in his tracks, drawing a deep breath of wonder. A lagoon quietly lapped on the banks there, the vibrant colors of the plant life reflected in it's softly swirling surface. The river that fed it spilled down a rock face from a low waterfall some distance off, it's sound rhythmic and soothing. And there, on a rock that projected out over the lagoon, his mate stood looking out over the tranquil waters, his human facade left behind. The translucent blue of the Taelon's energy, softly glowing in the twilight, was reflected back again in the shimmering pool; and William Boone caught his breath at the sight of this ethereal being who was his Companion. Quietly moving around the path, he made his way up the incline, to the rock on which his loved one stood in silent contemplation.

Da'an turned, his movement even more graceful than usual, unencumbered as it was by Earth's gravity and concessions to human form. Da'an reached out a hand that to Boone seemed too fragile to touch, and with deft, fluid fingers, traced an electric caress along his mate's cheek. Boone gingerly captured the Taelon's hand in his own, and kissing the fingertips, looked inquiringly at his loved one.

"You wonder why I have asked you here", Da'an stated, simply.

"Yes. But whatever the reason, I am already grateful that you have."

"I am contemplating our gardens, William Boone."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Then walk with me and I will show you." Da'an slipped a hand inside Boone's and urged him to follow him off the rock and back onto the path. Boone noticed that his Companion, who on Earth often needed assistance to navigate the smallest of obstacles, when in his own element was graceful and sure of foot. The two returned to the path and Da'an led Boone further into the forest that surrounded them. In a short time they came to a clearing where the forest gave way to a field of wildflowers.

Da'an sat down in the grass of the clearing and looked up into the Taelon evening sky. With a graceful gesture, he invited his mate to join him; and William Boone expectantly sat down and gazed into his mate's eyes.

"As I have said, William, I am contemplating our gardens and I find they need tending. One may retreat to a place of comfort, but if one shuts out the world, one also shuts out the gardener. Then who will make the garden to thrive?"

"I'm afraid I still do not understand, my Companion."

Da'an tilted his head in the way that Boone found so endearing, and gazed at his Protector thoughtfully.

"Are you disturbed by what I am, William Boone? Does the alieness of our bond bring you discomfort?"

Boone frowned slightly, wondering why his Companion would ask such a question. "No, my Companion. Our bond is priceless to me, and I look forward everyday to discovering the uniqueness of who you are."

"And yet there is much that you have not seen... much I have been afraid to show you. And I have felt the loss of that."

"And why would you be afraid, my Companion?"

"I have kept from your mind that which I fear you would not comprehend, William Boone. That which must seem so different, so....alien. In other words, in protecting my gardens, I find I have shut out the gardener."

William Boone took his mate's hands into his own, and pulling the Taelon close, tenderly kissed his delicate lips. "Then open the gate, my Companion."

Da'an slowly blinked his eyes, which to Boone seemed more hypnotic and captivating than ever before. Slowly and gracefully, the Companion lowered himself to lie on the grass, and William Boone followed, his lips never straying far from those of his beloved's. Boone gingerly placed a finger on one of the flickering blue energy pathways so evident now without the artificial facade to disguise them. Slowly and carefully he traced it's course down Da'an's cheek and neck, lingering there in a soft caress. The Taelon's translucent lips curved in a gentle smile as he placed both of his hands on the human's face, the tingle of his touch eliciting a sigh of contentment from his mate. Trailing his delicate hands down the human's strong arms, Da'an pressed both of his palms into his mate's and Boone felt a delicious surge of electricity run through him. He trembled at the sheer power of the experience as his mind was engulfed in swirling translucent blue; and he gasped as his being was swept away in a tidal wave of pure energy. With every spiraling wave, he was taken deeper into that beloved mind, that cherished essence, than he had ever gone before. That night William Boone's mind dwelt in Taelon gardens; beautiful, exotic...alien. And that night they both knew their garden would flourish. For this place of unique beauty was one of their own making, an expression of all their hopes and dreams; and such a refuge was sure to receive the attention and care of both Protector Boone and Companion Da'an.  
  



End file.
